01: Descent
by Calai'di
Summary: ONESHOT: First of the Third King series. Jack might have left, but at least Crow was still there for him. YuseixJack, YuseixCrow, implied CrowxJack, spoilers


AN: This is the first of series of fics I'm calling The Third King. All can be read separately from each other, but they also all tell a story together. This is also my first attempt at Crow, so neither he nor Yusei my be totally IC. And I'm really tired, so I'm going to stop typing now...

Disclaimers: I don't own Yugioh 5D's. I'm to sleepy to add anthing witty to this...

Rating: T

Pairings: Yusei/Jack, Yusei/Crow, implied Crow/Jack

Warnings: Cursing, self-harm (sort of), slash

Summary: Jack might have left, but at least Crow was still there for him.

**

* * *

01: Descent**

Yusei slammed his fist into the wall, ignoring the shards of pain that shot through his arm. Fuck Jack. _Fuck_ him. They didn't need him anyway. He rarely helped out with anything and was usually negative to anyone but select people.

_He_ didn't need Jack. He could move on. They had never called their relationship more than "just good friends" anyway.

Yusei sank to the floor, cradling his hand, a large lump forming in his throat. Who was he kidding? He had needed Jack since the first day they'd met. He was going to miss the blond every day until they met again. Which would be never.

Jack had made it quite clear that he never wanted to see Yusei again. And he'd go out of his way to make that happen.

"Damn it!" Yusei slammed his other fist against the wall, this time crying out in pain.

He'd had the chance to stop Jack, to keep him from leaving Satellite. He knew that he couldn't have done it if he'd wanted to. Going to Neo Domino was want Jack wanted, and Yusei almost always let Jack have what he wanted.

"Yusei! Are you in here? I'm leaving soon so—"

Yusei winced as the upbeat voice stopped. He didn't want Crow to see him like this. But Crow had already seen him.

"Yusei!" Crow ran over to him, dropping to his knees next to him. Crow grabbed one of Yusei's hands to examine it. Yusei hissed as pain shot through is arm; he had probably broken something punching the wall like that.

"What happened?" Crow asked, voice serious for once. Yusei shut his eyes. He wouldn't cry. He was sixteen, damnit! Crying was against the rules now.

"Jack," Yusei murmured, unable to keep his voice steady. "Jack, he...he's gone..."

"Bastard," Crow hissed. He let go of Yusei's hand. "Just wait. I'll grab Black Bird and go after him—"

"No," Yusei interrupted. He looked up at Crow, eyes full of determination. "Jack chose his path. Let him have it."

"You can't be serious! Yusei—"

Yusei shook his head and looked away. "It's what he wants. I can't deny him that."

Crow sighed but didn't say anything. Yusei knew it was because he, too, usually indulged Jack with what he wanted. They both spoiled him; Yusei had often thought it was too much, but obviously Jack didn't think so.

"C'mon, let's get you fixed up," Crow said.

He helped Yusei to his feet and led him out into the main room where their first aid kit was. Nerve and Taka were there also. Yusei almost turned around to leave—he didn't want to explain the look he knew was in his eyes—but Crow glared at them before they could say anything.

"Sit," Crow ordered, pushing him toward the couch. Yusei sent him a half-hearted glare but sat down, cradling his arms in his lap.

"Yusei! What happened?" Nerve asked, starting to stand up. Yusei looked away and stayed silent, praying that he wouldn't move further. He wished he were back in his room, where they couldn't see him. Crow wasn't about to let him go, though.

Crow found the first aid kit and walked back over, kneeling down in front of him. "What'd you do, anyway?"

"Punched the wall," Yusei muttered. Crow's movements paused for a moment before he continued to look through the kit. He let out a disgusted sound and turned back to Yusei.

"That was stupid," he said, grabbing one of Yusei's hands again. It was starting to swell and turn purple around his knuckles. Yusei hissed as Crow gently prodded at his hand to see how bad the damage was.

"I don't care."

"Hn." Crow grabbed a length of gaze and started wrapping Yusei's hand.

Yusei let Crow tend to his injuries, only really noticing it when his hands were moved in a way that shot pain through his arm. He didn't notice when Crow left to get ice to help lessen the swelling.

He said he didn't mind that Jack had left, that it was his path and they shouldn't do anything to stop him. That was a lie. He wanted Jack to come back. He wanted to tell Jack that he wasn't allowed to leave, that he'd have to find a different path. It wasn't fair to any of them for him to go off on his own.

And he'd almost killed Rally.

Yusei clenched his fists, ignoring the pain that came with the action. If he were mad about anything, it was that. Jack should have known better. He should have known that all he'd need to do was ask Yusei for Stardust and the D-Wheel and he would have gotten them. No one else would have been happy about it, and he would have been disappointed in himself in the end, but Jack would have gotten them.

"Hey, hey!"

Crow appeared in front of him again and gently pulled his fists open. "You're going to do more damage doing that."

Yusei didn't say anything and only watched as Crow spread his hands on his lap and set a bag of ice on each of them. Crow frowned and snapped his fingers in Yusei's face. Yusei started and looked up at him. Crow frowned down at him for a moment, eyes narrowed in thought. Then he grabbed the bags of ice again and hauled Yusei to his feet.

"You should get some sleep. C'mon."

Crow wrapped an arm around his shoulder and led him back to his room. He pulled the curtain shut behind them and dropped the ice to the floor. Then he whirled Yusei around into a fierce kiss.

Yusei didn't move, even when Crow let him go. Crow still grinned at him, so he must have done something, but he wasn't sure what it could have been. Still, he felt something slipping away, losing its hold on him. He felt as though he could exist again, without Jack.

"Lie down," Crow ordered, pointing at the futon on the floor. "I'm staying the night. Make sure you don't do something stupid."

"I'm fine," Yusei said, though he sat down anyway. "You're the one who wanted to go after him on an unfinished D-Wheel."

"Not like yours was finished either," Crow said, pouting. He sat down and grabbed the bags of ice again. "C'mon, lie down. I can't go to sleep until you do."

Yusei did, turned away from him. It wouldn't matter to Crow which way he was facing. Crow handed him the bags of ice and lay down behind him, probably on his back judging by the elbow poking the back of Yusei's head.

"We'll start on a new one tomorrow," Crow said. "I know of a pretty good place to get parts. You'll have an even better D-Wheel in no time."

"I'm not going after him," Yusei murmured, annoyed that Crow wouldn't understand that.

"It's not to go after him. It's to get you into the city, where you belong."

Yusei nodded, more to placate Crow than anything. He had already started planning to build a new D-Wheel, but not to get revenge on Jack or to get to the city. He just wanted Stardust back. Jack could have his path, but without that card.

Crow went on about where this place was, and what they could expect to find there, and where else they might look. His voice was soothing in its familiarity, and Yusei found himself drifting off, despite the ice on his hands and the dull pain in his arms.

Something snapped, and he fell asleep.


End file.
